Beast of Legend Book III: Waves of the Leviathan
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Beast of Legend- Book II: The Winds of Pegasus. Two weeks have past and things are going well. That is until the Leviathan is found. Can our heroes find it before Fire and his friends? Read on to find out.
1. Enjoying Downtime & Leviathan Found

_**Beast of Legend**_

_**Book Three**_

_**Waves of the Leviathan**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to my _Beast of Legend, Book Two: The Wings of Pegasus _story... If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**By the way, the girls have their _New Power _look.**

**And now, on with the story! Third book in the series up! And on my Birthday too! Happy Birthday to me!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Last time in:_ Beast of Legend, Book Two: The Wings of Pegasus..._**

_"Well, we got the powers of two of the Beast of Legend.", Will said. "Now we got three to go."_

_"Let's just hope that it'll be easier to find the next one.", Irma said._

_"Either way, you all must be ready.", Yan Lin said. "Now that your enemies know that you all are after the same time, they will try anything to get the power first."_

_"Then we'll just have to be ready.", Matt said._

_"We will be, Grandma!", Hay Lin said happily._

_"I hope so, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "For I fear that your next battles will be even harder that the last. Much harder."_

_Everyone then looked at each other knowing one thing._

_That this adventure was far from over._

_Two weeks later..._

It's been two weeks since Pegasus gave Hay Lin and Eric some of his power and the two have learned to control it very well. Not only that, but with help from Matt, Angelo, and Angelo's Uncle John, who all know martial arts, Eric along with Peter and Stephen have learned to fight better. Just in case the need arrives. But right now, the ten teens were spending some time doing things to either relax or be ready before they have to leave and search for the next Beast of Legend.

"So, I take it you liked going to the ice cream pallor?". Stephen asked Irma as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Mmm-Hmm!", Irma said happily as she finished off the last of her ice cream cone. "I love ice cream! It's cold, creamy, and sweet!"

"I can see that.", Stephen grinned as Irma wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad doing this cheered you up. For a while you weren't yourself."

"I know.", Irma said. "It's just after what happened when Air blew Eric off that cliff when she wasn't getting some power from Pegasus..."

"You think that me, Peter and Matt will be a target next time?", Stephen questioned getting a surprised look from Irma. "Hey, I've been thinking the same thing too."

"And you're not worried?", Irma asked as they kept walking.

"Of course I am.", Stephen said before taking her hand. "But I also know that if we don't finish this, Fire's other three friends might just get the other three powers of the Beast of Legend. So, quitting is not an option."

Irma then kissed Stephen which made him smile.

"That's for being a great boyfriend and staying by me throughout all this.", Irma said with a smile.

"No problem Irma.", Stephen said as she grabbed on to him arm and continued their walk.

Elsewhere, Will was babysitting her little brother when Angelo and Cornelia came over to visit.

"It's nice to see you guys, but how come both of you are here together?", Will asked as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"We actually ran into each other on the way here.", Angelo said as he sat down in a chair. "Sounds a bit weird, but it's true."

"So where are the Peter and Taranee?", Will asked as Cornelia sat next to her.

"They both are in Kandrakar with Hay Lin and Eric doing some training.", Cornelia said. "From what Peter told me, He and Matt are going to do a little sparring, while Taranee and Hay Lin are going to do some sparring against Eric in their Legend forms."

"Now that would be fun to see.", Will said with a grin. "Wouldn't it, William?"

"Fun! Fun!", William shouted with a smile.

William then saw a bottle of juice on the coffee table.

"I think William wants his juice, Will.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"I think you're right.", Will said as William was reaching for his bottle of juice.

"Let me feed the little guy.", Angelo said as he grabbed the juice.

"Mine! Mine!", William yelled as he reached for the juice.

"It's okay, William.", Will said as she handed William to Angelo who gave William the bottle once he was in his arms. "See? There you go."

Just then, William made the bottle bigger with his powers!

"William!", Will said in a stern tone.

"Aw relax, Will.", Angelo said. "Let that little guy enjoy himself. It's only us here."

"I guess you're right.", Will said as she sat back down on the couch.

"You know, the next time I order a small pizza, I could have William make it bigger for me.", Angelo said as he helped William with his bottle. "What do you say, Will?"

"Don't even think about it.", Will said in a dully yet stern voice.

"Anyway, me and Eric discovered something the other day when me, Taranee, and Irma were in the Mall.", Angelo said.

"What's that?", Cornelia asked.

"These wristbands do more then allow us to transform.", Angelo said. "They also work as communicators."

"Really?", Will and Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Only thing is, that only those with these wristbands can hear the conversation."

"Like how me and the girls can hear anything with a current talk.", Will said.

"No. Not like that.", Angelo said as William finished his juice. "Let me show you while I burp William."

Angelo then propped William up in the burp position and began to burp him.

"Hay Lin? Angelo here. Can you hear me?", Angelo said as he spoke into the wristband as he was burping William.

"Is that you Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned. "I can barely hear you!"

"You still in Kandrakar?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said.

"Sorry.", Angelo said when...

*BUUUUURRRP*

"What was that?", came Taranee's voice.

"Sounded like a burp.", Eric said.

"Eww! Angelo!", Taranee said said.

"It wasn't me!", Angelo said surprising Will and Cornelia. "It was William after I burped him. I'm over Will's place hanging with her and Cornelia."

"Oh.", Taranee, Hay Lin, and Eric said.

"I'm just showing them how the wristbands work.", Angelo said.

"They got the same look Irma had when we first found out about them?", Taranee asked.

"Almost.", Angelo said as he look at Will and Cornelia's faces. "I'm gong to let you three go while I explain it to them. See ya."

"See ya.", the three of them said before cutting the link off.

"You two didn't hear them at all, did you?", Angelo asked.

"No.", Will and Cornelia said.

"That's what I meant earlier.", Angelo said as he handed William back to Will. "Only those with the wristbands can talk to each other and hear each other."

"So it's like have you own personal phone line.", Cornelia said.

"You can say that.", Angelo said.

"Oh, I can't wait to get one!", Cornelia said with a smile. "I can talk o Peter whenever I want and not waste any minutes on my cell phone."

"Well, that's one way of putting it.", Will said with a grin.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said. "But you know, I'm kind of scared."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well, what if when we go after the next Beast of Legend, that Fire guy and his friend try to take out one of the guys that don't have power yet?", Cornelia questioned. "I don't want to lose Peter."

"Cornelia.", Angelo said getting her attention as she looked at him. "Peter, Stephen, and Matt know what's going on. They know the deal. If they wanted to pull out, they would of done it after what almost happened to Eric in Greece. But they didn't. And right now, Peter and Matt are in Kandrakar training so they can be ready the next time we have to go after the next Beast of Legend. So don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Besdies, we have four Legand powered friends on our side.", Will said. "That makes our chances greater to beat Fire and his friends."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "But let's say that if the Griffin is then next Beast of Legend that we go after gives me some of it's power, but chooses Matt or Stephen to give it's power to and not Peter?"

"If it happens, it happens.", Angelo said. "I mean if you think about it, Peter is more likely to be picked to get some of the Leviathan's power. I mean he does like the beach."

"Plus he loves to surf.", Will added.

"Thanks a lot, you guys.", Cornelia said sadly.

"Sorry.", Will said. "But even if he does get picked to have some of the Leviathan's power along with Irma, it doesn't mean that he cares for you any less. It just means that he has more in common with water that with earth."

"There's nothing that'll make Peter stop loving you, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "I know that for sure."

"Thanks, guys.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"No problem.", Will said.

"I just had a thought.", Angelo said. "What if Matt gets picked to have some of the Griffin's power, Will? What will you think of that?"

"I'd be surprised, but I wouldn't let it get to me.", Will said with confidence.

"Rrrriiiight.", Angelo and Cornelia said before laughing.

"Ha, ha!", Will said with a smile. "Very funny you two."

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, Matt and Peter were taking a break from sparring, while Taranee and Hay Lin were still sparring with Eric.

"Man!", Peter said as he was looking up at the three of them. "Look at them go!"

"I've seen the girls train before, but this is way different.", Matt said before taking a drink of water. "They're on a whole different level!"

"To be honest, I never thought I'd see Taranee fight evil, let alone live a secret life.", Peter said.

"She's done a lot for many beings, Pete.", Matt said. "She's tougher than she looks."

"Yeah, you're right.", Peter said. "But she's still my little sister. I'm going to worry about her."

"I hear you there.", Matt said. "And I think Taranee knows that too. You just have to let her do her thing."

"I guess your right.", Peter said. "Besides, the way I see it, she'll end up being worried about me now."

"I know how you feel.", Matt said. "There are times where Will thinks she has to worry about me when ever I go with them to another world sometimes."

"If that's the case, then I'll not only have Taranee worrying about me, but Cornelia also.", Peter said with a sigh. "This'll be fun."

"Just let them know that you can handle yourself.", Matt said. "They'll let you be."

"Then again, having that kind of attention from your girlfriend can be a good thing.", Peter said with a smile.

"I hear you there.", Matt said smiling.

Up in the air, Taranee and Hay Lin were sparing with Eric.

"What do you think of this, Eric!", Hay Lin said as she and Taranee combined their powers to make a fire twister.

"Whoa!", Eric said as he flew up and away from the fire twister. "Not cool, you two!"

"Looks like we got him on the run.", Hay Lin said.

"Want to have some more fun?", Taranee questioned getting a smile from Hay Lin.

Hay Lin and Taranee then chased Eric with their fire twister. Eric saw this and thought of a way to stop it.

"Let's see how you two like this!", Eric said as he flew into the fire twister.

Once in the fire twister, Eric floated there in the center of it. He then began to spin in the opposite direction of the fire twister.

'I hope this works.', Eric thought as he kept on spinning.

Outside the firetwister, Hay Lin and Taranee were waiting for Eric to fly out when the fire twister started to spin in the opposite direction.

"What did he do?", Hay Lin asked.

"I think he made a stronger twister that took control of our fire twister!", Taranee said.

Suddenly, the Fire twister began to move towards Hay Lin and Taranee.

"Uh-oh!", the two girls said.

"We better make a run for it!", Hay Lin said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Taranee said as the two of them flew away from the fire twister.

Eric then used his power to make the fire twister fade away leaving him floating there in front of them.

"How was that?", Eric said with a smile.

"I'd say that it was nicely done!"

The three of them looked down to see Kandor standing with Matt and Peter who saw the whole thing go down.

"That was pretty cool, man.", Peter said as Eric, Hay Lin, and Taranee landed and transformed back to normal.

"Indeed.", Kandor said. "You have learned to control your powers very well, Eric."

"Thanks.", Eric said.

"Hey! What about me?", Hay Lin asked with a pout.

"You have done well to, Hay Lin.", Kandor said. "But seeing as you're a Guardian, I didn't have to worry about you much."

"Oh.", Hay Lin said. "I didn't think of it that away."

"So what's up, Kandor?", Matt asked.

"The Oracle has sent me to tell you that the Leviathan has been found.", Kandor said.

"That's great!", Hay Lin said. "Where is it?"

"It's hidden in..."

**A/N: After some resting, training, and thinking about a few things, our heroes have to get ready to go and search for the Leviathan. But where is it? And if they know where it is, ten to one Fire's friend, Water, will be there. And of course Fire and Air will be there too. Let's just hope our heroes will be able to get to the Leviathan without any problems. But with their luck, something is going to happen.**

**Please review.**


	2. Into The Bermuda Triangle

**Chapter 2:**

"The Bermuda Triangle!", Irma said as she looked out the windows of the magic bus as it moved through the depths of the ocean. "I can't believe that we're in the Bermuda Triangle!"

"I can't believe that this bus can travel under water!", Peter said. "Are you sure this is safe, Kandor."

"Do not worry, Peter.", Kandor said. "You are all safe in the bus."

"Don't tell me that you of all people are scared of some water.", Taranee said to her brother.

"It's not that.", Peter said. "It's just that I was expecting us to be in a submarine. Not a bus."

"He's got a point.", Angelo said. "I don't think any of us thought that we'd be moving underwater in a bus."

"I'd say.", Stephen said. "So how do we know where we're going?"

"Because we're here.", Kandor said as he stopped the bus and made it float up into a underwater cave. "You see, the bus has something of a mystic radar that I use to find any mystical creatures, that we need to find."

"Cool!", Irma said. "It's like a Mystic GPS!"

"That's a way of putting it.", Taranee said.

Just then, the bus had come to the surface wear the cave was. Kandor then drove the bus onto the land and parked it.

"Here we are!", Kandor said as he opened the doors of the bus. "I'll be right here when you return."

"Hopefully we be back in no time at all.", Cornelia said as they got off the bus.

"Then I say we make this a quick trip!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, Unite!"

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"W.I.T.C.H.!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Ready?", Angelo asked as he held up his right arm where his Phoenix wristband was on.

"Ready!", Eric said as he did the same with his right arm where his Pegasus wristband was on.

"Legend Form! Flames of the Phoenix!", Angelo said.

"Legend form! The Winds of Pegasus!", Eric said.

Suddenly, a thing of fire came out of Angelo's wristband as it glowed red and covered him in a ball of fire. When the ball of fire faded away, Angelo stood before them in his Legend form. From Eric's wristband a glow of violet light shined from it as a funnel of air formed around him. Once the funnel air faded Eric stood there in his Legend form.

"You were right, Angelo", Eric said as he and Angelo took to the air. "You never get tired of that!"

"Told you.", Angelo said.

"Well, I'm just glad that there's enough room to fly around in.", Will said.

"Well the Leviathan is big, according to legend that is.", Taranee said. "So it's caves should be large as well."

"Well I say we go find the Leviathan before our enemies do.", Irma said.

"I say we follow the water that leads further into the cave.", Peter suggested as he pointed to the river that flowed down the cave.

"Let's go then.", Will said as she began to fly further into the cave.

"Stand together guys.", Cornelia said as she landed on the ground.

Peter, Stephen, and Matt stood together behind Cornelia an she raised her hands. Suddenly, a large patch of rock, that they were standing on lifted into the air. Cornelia then had it move forward as the other flew next to it.

"This is the only way to travel.", Stephen said as he sat down on the rock.

"Don't push your luck.", Cornelia said with a smirk as they continued on their way.

"I wonder how far this cave goes.", Irma pondered.

"Who knows.", Hay Lin said. "It could go on for miles."

"At least it's a straight path.", Peter said.

"Good. Cause I don't feel like doing any turning unless I have to.", Cornelia said.

After seeing them fade off as they went further down the cave, Kandor decided to kick back and relax until they came back.

"I just hope they don't run into any problems.", Kandor said as he leaned back in his seat.

As Kandor was on the bus getting some rest, he didn't notice something moving in the water at a fast pace! Elsewhere, the Guardians and their boyfriends were still traveling down the cave, with no sign of the Leviathan.

"Okay. Either this is a very long cave, or the Leviathan isn't home!", Irma said as she was getting a bit annoyed.

"We haven't been traveling that long, Irma.", Will said.

"I know, but I'm getting tired of traveling so far when looking for these Beast of Legend.", Irma complained.

"Well you can stop your complaining.", Eric said. "Cause I think we've found the Leviathan."

Everyone looked to see a very large, blue, serpent-like creature with light blue wings, curled up sleeping.

"Wow!", Angelo said. "Now that's big!"

"Really big!", Taranee said.

"Is it sleeping?", Will questioned.

"I think so.", Matt said as Cornelia landed the rock he and the other guys were standing on.

"So do we wake it?", Stephen asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't.", Peter said. "It may wake up soon."

"I agree with Peter.", Irma said as she walked up to the Leviathan and placed her right hand on it's body. "We can't just wake it up and have it give us what we want. We have to wait for it to wake up from it's slumber."

"Well, I hope it's soon.", Matt said. "Fire and his friends may show up at anytime."

"Did you miss us?", came a familiar male voice.

Everyone turned around to see Fire, Air, and a Asian boy with blue hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue cloak.

"Guys.", Angelo said. "You know Fire, and Air. Let me introduce you to Water."

"Your journey ends here fools!", Water said with a sinister smile.

**A/N: Our heroes are in the Bermuda Triangle and have found the Leviathan slumbering peacefully. And just when things were going good, Fire, Air, and Water show up ready to fight! What's gonna happen next? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	3. Peter Saves Irma & Leviathen Is Up

**Chapter 3:**

As Water looked down at the Guardians and the guys that were with them, a smirk came to his face when he saw Irma standing near the Leviathan.

"I take it that you're the Water Guardian.", Water said as he saw the Kandrakar symbol for water on her shirt.

"The name's Irma!", Irma snapped as she formed ice shards and aimed then at Water. "And I suggest that you leave. NOW!"

"But if we do that, my newest friend won't get to have his fun.", Water said with a smirk.

"Friend?", Hay Lin questioned.

Suddenly, a bunch of tentacles came out of the water surprising the Guardians and guys.

"Is that what I think it is?", Stephen questioned.

"If you think it's a giant squid, than yes!", Matt said.

"This isn't like the giant squids of your world!", Water said with a smirk. "This creature is from our world. And as you all can see, it has many tentacles to go after you with!"

"He's not kidding!", Eric said as he dodged a tentacle. "There have to be at least sixteen, maybe twenty tentacles!"

"All ready to take us out!", Matt said.

"Might as well go all out.", Hay Lin said as she raised up her right arm her Pegasus wristband was on.

"You have a point there.", Taranee said as she raised up her right arm her Phoenix wristband was on.

"Legend Form! Winds of the Pegasus!", Hay Lin said.

"Legend Form! Flames of the Phoenix!", Taranee said.

Suddenly, just like with Eric, glow of violet light shined from Hay Lin's wristband and a funnel of air formed around her. Once the funnel air faded Hay Lin stood there in her Legend form. Then a ball of fire covered Taranee. Once it faded, Taranee was in her Legend form ready to go!

"Cornelia! We need some high ground for the guys!", Angelo said as he flew towards the cave wall, far from the squid's tentacles.

"Right behind you!", Cornelia said as she flew with Angelo.

Once at the cave wall, Cornelia and Angelo landed and placed their hands against the wall and made a high block of stone come out of the wall! Hay Lin then grabbed Stephen's hands, while Eric grabbed Matt's hands, and Taranee grabbed Peter's hands and set them on top of the stone block.

"You guys should be safe up here!", Hay Lin said before she, Eric, and Taranee flew back to help the others with Angelo and Cornelia.

Once there, they went to work dealing with the tentacles with the other. Will was blasting some of the tentacles with some energy blast, while Cornelia was sending large rocks flying at them. Angelo and Taranee were burning some of the tentacles which was working pretty good, but Irma was doing the most damage by freezing some of the tentacles making them fall to the ground. Seeing this, Hay Lin and Eric combined their wind power to freeze the water that was on the tentacles making them fall to the ground also. Watching this from a distance were Water, Fire, and Air.

"It looks like you friend is starting to lose, Water.", Air said as the three of them floated in the air.

"It's not over yet!", Water said as he closed his eye. "I just have to give my friend a little focus!"

"I almost forgot that you can talk to sea creatures, my friend.", Fire said with a smirk. "This should be interesting."

'Listen to me, my friend!', Water said to the squid telepathically. 'You must go after the one that's freezing your arms so quickly!'

Just then, without anybody seeing it, the squid slowly rose up so that he could see who was doing most of the freezing. And sure enough, he saw Irma freezing one of his arms and letting it drop. Being quick, the squid snatched up Irma with one of his arms.

"Irma!", Stephen yelled as he saw her get grabbed.

"Yeah!", Irma snapped as she tried to get free. "Let me go you multi-armed goon!"

The squid ignored Irma as he began to squeeze her tight.

"Aaaaah!", Irma screamed before going unconscious in the squid's arm.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried as she flew towards her in an attempt to save her.

But the squid quickly pulled her into the water.

"Irma!", everybody yelled fearing for her life.

"We have to save her!", Stephen yelled.

"Not with those arms in the way!", Matt said.

"Then we distract them giving one of us a chance to save Irma!", Will said.

"But which one of us?", Eric questioned.

"Peter!", Angelo said.

"Me?", Peter questioned while pointing to himself.

"What?", Taranee and Cornelia yelled.

"No way!", Taranee said.

"Not gonna happen!", Cornelia said.

"You both know that Peter is the fastest swimmer here, next to Will.", Angelo said. "All we have to do is keep the squid busy so Peter can go save Irma."

"We better hurry!", Hay Lin said. "Even with her power, Irma won't last long underwater!"

"Then let's do it!", Peter said.

"But...", Taranee and Cornelia began to say.

"No buts!", Peter said. "Irma needs our help! So no arguments!"

"Good!", Angelo said as he landed on the stone block. But first."

Angelo then punched into the stone block and then pulled out a dagger made from the stone.

"How did you...", Peter asked.

"A trick I was taught by my grandmother.", Angelo said as he handed Peter the dagger. "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks.", Peter said before Angelo grabbed him from under his arms and took to the air.

"I need some cover guys!", Angelo said as he flew towards the arms of the squid.

The girls along with Eric gave Angelo and Peter the cover they needed as they flew towards the water.

"You ready to dive?", Angelo said as he flew a bit higher in the air.

"Bombs away!", Peter said ready to go.

"Good luck!", Angelo said as he let Peter go.

Once he was close enough to the water, Peter put himself in a dive position and did a perfect dive into the water.

"Watch out for them both, Lord.", Angelo said before going back to burning some tentacles.

"I can't believe that one of the powerless one just dove into the water!", Water laughed. "This makes our job a whole lot easier!"

"Perhaps.", Fire said. "Let us wait and see what happens next."

Meanwhile, Peter was making his way towards Irma as fast as he could while making his way past the tentacles that were in the way.

'You can do this, Peter!', Peter thought to himself as he held his breath. 'Just keep on pushing!'

Soon, after getting past a few more tentacles, Peter got to Irma.

'Hang on Irma!', Peter thought as he had the dagger Angelo gave him ready to do what he was there to do. 'Time to let go, buddy!'

Peter then began to stab the tentacle as hard as he could. The squid, feeling the pain, began to move his tentacle, but Peter kept his grip and began to slash at the same tentacle.

'Come on! Let got!', Peter thought as he kept slashing away. 'Let go, I said!'

Peter then gave the Tentacle his hardest stab, leaving the dagger in the tentacle! The pain was so much that the squid released Irma. Peter then swam towards Irma and grabbed her and began to swim towards the surface. But Peter was underwater for so long that he began to run out of air.

'Got to make it!', Peter thought to himself as he continued to swim. 'Can't give up!'

Then slowly, but surely, Irma started to come to. Once her vision was focused, Irma saw that she was underwater being pulled to the surface by Peter.

'What the heck?', Irma thought to herself. 'That stupid squid must of dragged me underwater. Well, it's time to get some air!'

Irma then wrapped arms around Peter and began to use her powers over water to push herself and Peter out of the water. Surprised by what was going on, Peter looked at Irma only to see her wink at him as they moved through the water. Before Peter knew it, they were out of the water! They both gasped for air as they flew through the air. But soon they began to fall to the ground.

"Aw, crap!", Irma yelled. "Wet wings! Wet wings!"

Just then, Taranee swooped down and grabbed Peter while Angelo grabbed Irma.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", Irma said as they landed. "Oh and thanks for the save, Pete!"

"No problem.", Peter said.

"And now for the squid!", Irma said as she got ready to hit it with a full blast of ice to freeze it.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning hit the tentacles making them go back into the water.

"What the heck was that?", Eric asked.

'Who dares disturb my slumber?', an angry and powerful female voice questioned telepathically.

Everyone turned to look up at the now awake and angry Leviathan.

"Oh boy.", Irma and Peter said.

**A/N: Looks like Water came to play! That giant squid of his almost took out Irma. But thanks to Peter, she okay. And now the Leviathan is up and very angry! Let's hope that the Leviathan will give Irma and one of the guys some of her power.**

**Please review.**


	4. Irma's Partner & Leviathan Legend Form

**Chapter 4:**

There our heroes were staring up at the mighty Leviathan as she looked down at them.

'I'll ask again!', the Leviathan said telepathically. 'Who dares disturb my slumber?'

"Mighty, Leviathan!", Water said as he landed in front of her along with Fire and Air. "I am Water! I have come a long way to seek your power! Now that I have found you, I ask, no demand that you grant me some of your power!"

'You dare demand that I give you some of my power, after you bring that creature from another world?', the Leviathan questioned as she glared at Water and his two friends. 'And you two must be his friends, Fire and Air! I know of you three! Phoenix told me all about you three and what you're planning! And like Phoenix and Pegasus, I deem you, Water, not worthy of having some of my power!'

"If I can't have some of your power, then they won't either!", Water snapped as he shot a powerful streak of water at Irma.

The Leviathan then used her tail to block the attack!

'Begone, before I sent you and your friends to a very dark place!', Leviathan said as she glared at Water.

"This isn't over!", Fire said as he teleported away.

"Count on it!", Water said as he teleported away.

"We'll meet again, fools!", Air snapped before teleporting away.

"Well, that was quick.", Stephen said as he and Matt jumped off of the stone block they were on.

Stephen then ran up to Irma and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay Irma.", Steohen said as he held her in his arms.

"Same with you.", Irma said as she returned the hug.

'As touching as this all is, I do believe that you are here for a reason, Water Guardian.', Leviathan said to Irma. 'And I am ready to give you and one other some of my power.'

"Thank you.", Irma said as she and Stephen stepped forward.

The Leviathan looked at Stephen and shook her head.

'I am sorry, young one.', Leviathan said to Stephen. 'Your heart is brave and noble, but I can not give you some of my power.'

"What?", Irma questioned in shock.

'His heart is in the right place.', Leviathan said. 'But unlike you, he isn't as one with water like you are. I am sorry.'

"Then who is?", Hay Lin asked.

'This one.', Leviathan said as she looked at Peter.

"Me?", Peter questioned.

'Yes.', Leviathan said. 'Your thoughts show me that you love the ocean and love to, as you call it, surf it's waves. Not to mention the courage you showed when you helped freed the Water Guardian from that creature's hold."

"Well yeah, but...", Peter began to say.

'You were hoping to be partnered with the Earth Guardian.', Leviathan said surprising Peter and Cornelia. 'I'm sorry young one, but you are more of a water warrior.'

"It's okay, Peter.", Cornelia said. "If this is what your meant for, then it's what your meant for."

"Are you okay with this, Stephen?", Irma asked her boyfriend.

"I wish it was me that had the same powers like you.", Stephen said. "But if it's not me, then I'm glad it's a friend."

"Thanks man.", Peter said.

Irma then went up to Stephen and kissed him.

"You're the best.", Irma said smiling.

'Let us begin, shall we.', Leviathan said as Irma and Peter walked up to the Leviathan.

The Leviathan then brought her wings over Irma and Peter. A light shined from under the wings. Seconds later, Leviathan brought her wings up.

'It is done.', Leviathan said as she curled up her body. 'Now I must go to another of my lairs. Farewell, young warriors. And good luck with the rest of your journey.'

The Leviathan then teleported away. The others then walked up to Irma and Peter.

"So, when does the change happen?", Irma asked.

"In a few seconds.", Eric said.

"Aaaaah!, Irma yelled as she dropped to her knees while holding her stomach.

"Aaaarrrrgh!", Peter said as he dropped to one knee.

"Irma!", Stephen yelled.

"Peter!", Taranee and Cornelia shouted.

Just then, Peter and Irma were covered in balls of water. Seconds later, the balls of water dropped showing them in their Legend forms. Angelo caught Irma before she fell while Stephen and Matt caught Peter before he fell and hoisted his arms over their shoulders.

"This is going to be a long way back to the bus.", Angelo said.

"No it isn't.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "One quick teleporting trip coming up!"

And in a flash, they were gone. Seconds later they were in the magic bus.

"You're back!", Kandor said. "And it seems that you have some of Leviathan's power."

"And now it's time to head back to Kandrakar.", Matt said.

"And I can make that trip easy!", Kandor said as he pulled a lever which opened a fold to Kandrakar in front of the bus.

"Cool!", Hay Lin said as Kandor drove the bus through the fold.

"This job gets more interesting everyday!", Will said as the fold closed behind them.

_A while later..._

"Aw, man!", Irma said as she woke up. "What a day!"

"You're telling me!", Peter said as he woke up.

Both of them sat up in the beds they were in and turned to look at each other.

"I-Irma?", Peter questioned as he looked at Irma.

"P-Peter?", Irma questioned as she looked at Peter.

They both got out of their beds and ran to see themselves in the mirror that was in the room.

"Whoa!", they both said as they got a look at themselves.

There Irma was with the light blue wings like Leviathan. But like Taranee and Hay Lin, that wasn't all. First there was her hair that she too grabbed a thing of to make sure that it was real. Now her hair was the way it was in her Guardian form. But now her hair was light blue with pinks streaks in it. Instead of having a shirt, that she thought she had after checking it, she found that she had a blue one-piece swimsuit. And on the front of her swimsuit she had a black silhouette of the Leviathan on it, with the Kandrakar symbol for water in the middle of the silhouette. As well as space in the back for her wings. The finger-less gloves she wore were still black. Over the bottom half of her swimsuit she wore a pink mini-skirt, like her old Guardian form, that had the Kandrakar symbol for water on it in pink. On the small of her back was a large pink bow with the tail going past her knees. Her stockings, that were now like Hay Lin's, were blue and pink. She now had blue boots that went up to the bottom of her knees.

As for Peter. He was a bit older looking, maybe in his late teens. His hair was now blue like she saw earlier. On his wrist were blue armbands with the Kandrakar symbol of water on them. Like Angelo and Eric, Peter wore a white sleeveless shirt with a battle harness over it. There was a silhouette of the Leviathan on the chest piece of the harness with the Kandrakar symbol of water in the silhouette of the Leviathan. He had blue shorts that went down just past his knees on with blue boots and a black belt. And in front of his shorts hung a white cloth that went down to his knees. On the cloth was the Kandrakar symbol for water.

"This isn't so bad.", Peter said as he flexed a muscle.

"I can deal with the fact that I'm wearing a swimsuit. I can even deal with the fact that I'm wearing what looks like the mini-skirt from my old Guardian look.", Irma said. "But why the heck do I have a bow? And why is it PINK?"

"I think it looks kind of cute on you.", Peter teased.

"Don't you start!", Irma said as she walked out of the room.

"Well this should be fun.", Peter said as he followed behind Irma.

Moments later they were at the doors of the training grounds. Standing by the doors was Cornelia who was pacing back and forth.

"Cornelia?", Peter questioned as he walked up to her.

"Peter!", Cornelia yelled happily as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm happy to see you too.", Peter said as he returned the hug. "I must look pretty weird, huh?"

"A little.", Cornelia said as touched the side of his face with a smile. "But I can get use to it."

Cornelia then kissed Peter, which he returned. Irma, on the other hand, was still a bit ticked about the bow, as she kicked the doors open, surprising the others that were inside.

"What's her deal?", Matt questioned.

"She's just mad about having a bow with her Legend Form.", Peter said.

"Aaaaaaw!", Cornelia said in a teasing tone. "But you look so cute with your cute wittle bow."

"She's going to get as much mileage as she can out of this, isn't she?", Angelo asked Will.

"Oh yeah!", Will said with a grin.

"Don't start with me, Corny!", Irma snapped.

"Don't call me Corny, Bow-girl!", Cornelia countered.

"That's enough, you two.", Yan Lin said. "You all need to work together to get to the last two Beast of Legend."

"I know.", Irma said. "It's just, why does my Legend form have this?"

Irma then turned to the side and pointed to the large bow on the back of her outfit.

"I have a theory about that.", Yan Lin said.

"What theory, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"I believe that your Legend forms shows a side of you that you never thought you had.", Yan Lin said. "At least the girl's Legend forms that is."

"That actually makes sense.", Matt said.

"It does?", Taranaa, Hay Lin, and Irma questioned.

"Yeah, it does.", Angelo said getting everyones attention. "Think about Hay Lin's Legend form."

"What about my Legend form?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It's nothing bad, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "It's just that it makes you look formal, yet ready to kick butt."

"That's what I thought when I first saw it!", Hay Lin said.

"And what about mine?", Irma asked with her hands on her hips.

"That you can kick butt and be a bit formal while doing it.", Will suggested.

"Makes sense.", Hay Lin said. "I mean, your Guardian form is the same way."

"Yeah but it's not so girlly!", Irma said.

"And your Legend form is.", Taranee said. "I remember you telling me one time that you like how hot you look in you Guardian form. But your Legend form makes you look more cute."

"Just like your Legend form makes you look really hot!", Irma said with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Angelo?"

"Nice try, Irma.", Angelo said. "But Taranee looks good to me as herself, in her Guardian form, and in her Legend form."

"Thank you.", Taranee said before kissing Angelo on his cheek.

"But her Legend form show her more sexy side.", Cornelia said.

"So, how come the guy's Legend form look almost the same?", Cornelia asked.

"Because unlike two ladies here, who will remain nameless, we guys aren't all into fashion.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

"Is he talking about us?", Cornelia asked Irma.

"Oh, I think he is!", Irma said.

"I only speak the truth.", Angelo said with an innocent look.

"I got your truth!", Irma said as she began to chase Angelo.

"Catch me if you can, Lair!", Angelo teased as he ran from Irma.

"It's nice to know that some things never change.", Will said as she and the others watched Irma chase Angelo around.

"And now, Peter. It is time to unlock your Battle Legend form.", Yan Lin said as she touched the chest plate on his battle harness.

Once she touched his cheste plate, a whirlpool of water formed at Peter's feet and began to rise up to his head. Once it past his head, it evaporated. Everyone then saw Peter's Battle Legend form.

"Heeeeeello!", Cornelia said as she got a good look at it.

Under his battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chain-mail shirt with his white sleeve-less shirt under that, just like Angelo and Eric. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were silver round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle gauntlets with the Kandrakar symbol for water on them. On his head was a blue headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Leviathan symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for water on them.

"This is pretty cool!", Peter said. "Now how do I change back? Oh yeah!"

Peter then closed his eyes and focused on being himself. He then felt himself changed back into his Legend form and then back to himself. Peter then looked at his right wrist to see that he had a metal wristband with a symbol of the Leviathan on it.

"Nicely done.", Yan Lin said.

"After seeing Eric and Angelo do it enough times, changing back doesn't seem so hard.", Peter said as Angelo ran past them with Irma right behind him.

"A little slow there, Irma!", Angelo teased.

"Get back here!", Irma demanded.

Suddenly, Stephen stepped in front of Irma stopping her in her tracks.

"I think you look great.", Stephen said before he kissed Irma putting a smile on her face as she changed back to her Guardian form and then back to herself.

Irma then saw that she had the same kind of wristband like Peter.

"That's three Beast of Legend down and two to go.", Irma said as she looked down at her Leviathan wristband.

"I wonder which one we'll find next.", Matt said.

"Who knows.", Cornelia said. "Hopefully I don't end up having big pink bow with my new look."

"Oh ha, ha!", Irma said. "Very funny! I'll show you Hale!"

"Got to catch me first, Irma!", Cornelia teased as she ran from her.

Everyone began to laugh as the two friends ran around. For now, they would have a little fun, knowing that soon they would have to go searching for one of the Beast of Legend, and have to fight another one of Fire's friends along with the ones they already fought. The battles were far from over, but they knew that they had to stick together and pull through.

**A/N: Well, Irma and Peter were given some power by the Leviathan after a hard fought battle and Irma's not to happy with her Legend form. Oh well! She'll have to get used to it if she's to get control of her new powers. But you have to stop and think how Fire and his friends are feeling now that they've lost there chances in getting three of the Beast of Legend to give them some of their power. Wonder what they plan to do next?**

**Please review.**


	5. Enemies Plan & The Griffin's Flight

**Chapter 5:**

"This is the third time those Guardians and their allies have prevented us from getting some of the power from a Beast of Legend!", Fire snapped as he slammed his fist against the wall of a cave they were in.

"There are only two of them left!", Water said. "We have to do something about this!"

"Oh we will!", Fire said. "Which ever Beast of Legend we find, we take out the Guardian of the element the Beast of Legend represents."

"We tried the already!", Air said. "What's going to change this time?"

"Simple.", Fire said. "We'll issue a challenge to the Guardian that wants the power. And seeing that we're stronger than the Guardians that don't have the powers of the Beast of Legend..."

"They'll be easy pickings!", Earth said as she sat on a rock. "This could work."

"Let us hope that the Guardian me or Earth fight, is as weak as we think they are.", Energy said.

"You worry to much!", Air said.

"And you don't worry enough!", Energy said. "That's why the Pegasus didn't give you some of his power! This isn't a game! We need those last two Beast of Legend to give us some of their power."

"Energy is right!", Fire said. "We were cocky and lost three times! Next time will be different!"

Elsewhere, in Mongolia, a winged beast was flying through the sky over some mountains. It then spots a wolf running through the fields. The creature then dives down and grabs it with it's front talons and flies up to it's nest. Once in it's nest and begins to eat it's dinner. This beast is the Griffin. The Beast of Legend of the Earth. And the target of not only the Guardians and their boyfriends, but of Fire and his friends. Who will the Griffin give some of it's power to? Only one way to find out!

**To be continued in: _Beast of Legand-Book Four: Strenght of the Griffin_**

**A/N: Well it seems that Fire and his friends have a plan to make sure that they can get some of the next Beast of Legend's power! But will it work? Find out in the next story:**

_**Beast of Legend-Book Four: Strenght of the Griffin**_

**Please review**


End file.
